He is the love of my life
by Holliday Girl
Summary: this story is about the sister of mia an dom: jocelyn, she was put in to foster care when her dad died but now, she can live with her familie again. vince-josie, dom-letty
1. Prologue

It was just when the where watching a movie. When they heard a knock on the door.

When Leon opened. Police officers stormed inside. When Dom tried to held them away. He was knocked down by one of them. I tried to run away. But they catch me.

One last time I break free. A run to Vince. He said to me:" no matter what the say to you we are your family an one day you will be back here". Then he hugged me. But the officers took me. That was almost four jears ago…..


	2. what ever happend?

Characters

Dominic Torreto

Age: 24

Mia Torreto

Age: 20

Jocelyn Torreto

Age: 16

Letty Ramirez

Age: 22

Vince Delgado

Age: 22

Leon Siantes

Age: 22

Jesse Siantes

Age: 18


	3. Finaly, home again

Dom's P.O.V.

Finally, after al these things I can see her again. After these jears in Lompoc away from my family I can finally, have my whole family together.

Then his mind went to jocy.

What would she look like? Would she still be that little tomboy, just like let once was?

Or would she be a full grown woman now?

Still in his thoughts. He past the gates of the airport.

"your ID please sir?" the men said.

When Dom was into the airport he realized that he didn't

Know the number of the gate she would come from so he went over to the

The woman behind the desk. "which gate comes flight 52?" he asked the lady.

" gate 234 sir, can I do something else for you?" the friendly woman said.

But Dom already ran away.

Jocelyn's P.O.V.

When I walked out of the plane. I saw Dom waiting for me. So I smiled.

The first thing I said as I walked towards him" Yo Dom what were they feeding you in prison. Men you are twice as big as I remember?". As he smiled I walked into his arms

And for the first time in a long period a could feel what happiness was.

When we walked towards the car I was just thinking how the team would react when the saw me because, well they didn't know that I was coming." So this is my car" Dom said.

That pulled me out of thoughts but hell I wand to drive" Yo Dom, can I drive?".

"who young lady, your way to young for that" he answered me.

"like that ever stopped you Dom?, you rode your first car on you 12 birthday. Just like me, and I had a lot of practice in Maryland you know?" I said very sarcastic.

"fine fine you can drive, but easy alright?" he said. And I nodded.

So when we were in the car and Dom shut his door. I started the car and drove away fast.

I drove towards the highway in racing style. When I looked next to I saw Dom smiling with a huge grin on his face when he saw me looking he said." Your obviously, a Torreto

Even a blind man would see that". I laughed. Then we were right in front of the store.

So I got out of the car when the door from the store opened to….


	4. meeting the team,again

Mia's P.O.V.

I was just opening the store, when a girl got out of Dom's car.

First I thought it was just one of his skanks, but when I got a closer look on her,

I saw a very familiar face.

" o my gosh, is that my little sis?" and hugged her like, forever until she said

"you can let me go now mi I wane live a little time". When I of course said my apologies.

When we walked in the store. She sat down at a stool close to the bar. So I asked:" did the rest of the team already saw you?" which she answered " no not yet, we were planning on going to them after you". I grinned " good, then you can bring the food with you, V will love you for that" I said laughing. " so he is still a big eater?" she said. " yea, I don't know how he does it, but he eats the most of the team but he has Muscles, man not even a little, a lot of them" I said looking very serious. " yea, right that good ol' coyote muscles?, first comes seeing then believing right?" she said bursting out of laughing which caused to let her fall of her stool. Then Dom came in the store again saying that he was heading to the garage, asking jocy to come with him, so she was starting to walk away. " Wait, you're forgetting the food". So she hurried back to me, got the food and disappeared around the corner. Man I missed that girl.and damm she was hot now I was just hopping that she would survive this night at the races.

Jocy's P.O.V.

When I got into Dom's car he was just grinning at me." What Dom do I have stupid on my head or something?" I said laughing. Which he answered:" no, I just think you'll be shocked when you see the guys, you now the **really **changed" he said serious.

I just drove on saying "we'll see Dom, I changed to you now". So when Dom was just about to say something. I got out of the car because we were in front of the store

Right at that moment Jesse and letty came into the driveway to. When they saw me they came towards us. "He jocy how are you doing sis" letty said smiling. And Jesse, well he just hugged me.

Letty's P.O.V.

When Jesse hugged jocy I got towards Dom and kissed him and threw my arms around his neck. On which he twirled me around. I saw jocy looking weird and realized that she didn't know about us. " you two together?" she asked surprised. Dom answered" yea, it just happened when I got out of Lompoc." . on which she answered:" well that was about time, you two got together". On that I only smiled because I new that she had already known that I liked Dom before anyone knew.

Jocy's P.O.V.

Well now that I had seen letty, Jesse and Mia. The only ones I had not yet seen were Leon en… Vince. I was a little bit nervous about that last one because I had a cruse on Vince what looked like forever. Letty noticed it and said." Don't worry, he will be very happy with what he will see". I nodded and together, the two of us walked into the garage

When we walked in I saw two legs come out from under the car. That person which assumed was Leon, my best friend forever. Yelled to me to hand him a tool.

I laughed and stared pulling at his legs. "what the hell.." he said rolling out from under the car." Yo Leon, is that your way to greet your family?" I asked laughing. He stood up looking at me not saying anything to me. So I said out loud" o my gosh, he doesn't even recognize me". He laughed and said:" o no I do recognize that face, but girl that body, man you've grown, your hot" then he started smiling. While I hugged him I said" well you don't look that bad your self le". On that moment Vince walked out of the office.

He stood there just staring at me. " jo" he said stuttering. Leon started laughing:" yo Brother, need a mop?". Then every body started laughing while I hugged Vince. Even if I'm not sure but I could swore. That he held me longer then necessary.

Letty's P.O.V.

When every body was talking Vince walked back to the office, I followed him, closing the door behind me. "Vince, she is only 16 " I said warning him, " of course I know she's 16 let, why are you telling me that" he said with a cheese grin on his face. On which I said:" you know damm well what I mean V, I saw you, checking her out man!".

He signed "letty, you know damm well that I always liked her in a special way, I won't play with her feelings". He said seriously. "well V, I have to say then 4 jears ago you might stand a chance, men even a fool could see she liked you, but it was like you were the only one who didn't. but right now, I don't know how your chances are brotha" I said grinning." We'll see let, we'll see" he said grinning

Vince's P.O.V.

When I walked into the garage, and saw her standing there I could only stutter, boy that girl was hot. And when she on top of al hugged me, I can assure, that my pants were a little tight. When I talked to letty later I realized, that I had to let her know what I felt about her….


	5. making a move

Jocelyn's P.O.V.

When I had met every one again Leon said he was heading home with the guys while Dom and letty would close the garage. So I of course road with Leon. When I was home I first got al my stuff up in my old room en got downstairs. Where I only saw Vince in the kitchen an the rest of the team outside.

Vince's P.O.V.

I was just reading a magazine I heard movement behind me, I turned around and stared in a pair of beautiful ice blue eyes. " he, baby girl" I said smiling to her. " o, V come on I'm 16 now you know, I'm not a little girl any more". Then I got my chance to tell about my feelings." Hell, your definitely not a little girl" I said very serious. And for one moment I thought to see her look confused. But then her expression changed in to a tender person.

" wat do you meen?" she asked softly. " like I said" I answered her. Not looking. Then It was silent for a couple of minutes. But in my mind it was definitely not silent. I was thinking about the day she left. That day she was 12 I remembered that I always had the feeling I was needed when I was around her but not like she was in love with my en then an hour ago letty said…. "VINCE, EARTH TO VINCE!!". Jocy was waving her hand in front of my face.

Jocelyn's P.O.V.

What did he meen. With that. when I asked where the coffee stood he didn't answer me. So I yelled at him but turned around immediately. Searching for that damn coffee. But seconds later. A body pressed against me and I felt a hot breath in my neck and I saw a couple of hands around my reaching for a cabinet, taking out the coffee, preparing it, and put a spoon in it. I felt shivers roll down my spine when he did this. When thought he was leaving because it looked like he pulled his hands back. But I felt his hands slip around my waste, when I heard him say " like I said, you definitely, definitely grew up". Then he gave me a sweet kiss in my neck, turned around an walked outside. On that moment I felt like it was a 100 degrees inside

Letty's P.O.V.

When I saw Vince walk out of the kitchen staring out in space with a serious look on his face I knew something had happened. So I got towards the kitchen. When I walked in I saw jocy staring with the same look as Vince. " girl, what happened I saw Vince just staring out in space then I come up here and see you staring with the same look?" I said to her. She softly answered me with watered eyes " _he kissed me_". I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and said to her " but girl, that's a good thing isn't it, that was what you wanted wasn't it. She looked at me and answered" yea, I think your right" with that we walked outside towards Dom and Leon …

Jocy's P.O.V.

When I walked outside with letty towards Dom and Leon we walked past him, but I couldn't bring it to look at it. But if he was playing with me, sure as hell I was going to play with him to night. "he j what do you want on the BBQ?" Leon said using his nickname for me. " well how about some chicken?" I said cheerfully. I just couldn't help it Leon always knew how to make me happy. When Dom told me the food was ready I yelled for everybody to come over. So everybody was waiting for Jesse to reach the food as first and say grace so I was looking around the table and caught Vince staring at me still staring at him I said" well some things never change do they?" . while he didn't take his eyes of me he said yes. So I grabbed the chicken and said grace. When we were ready Dom told us to start getting ready for the races. "Yo bro, I have my own car you know?, I stands in front of the house" I said. Then I heard some one choke in his food " That car 's yours??" Leon said with his eyes almost popping out of his head." Yea that nissan skyline ho arrived just a minut ago? Yes that's my baby who I'm racing to night" I said staring at Dom. Then I ran to my room and started changing


	6. auther's note

He people I just wanted to say that, please don't be to hard about the language I'm from Holland so I'm not perfect in English

Thanks' ya' all


	7. at the races for the first time again

Letty's P.O.V.

When I got upstairs towards my room to change I heard al kind of noise coming out of jocy's room, she obviously didn't know what to wear. so I opened the door " Yo chica need some help?" I said. " yea letty please help me I wana look nice 'cause I have an evil plan to play with V" she said begging so I started to search through her stuff at the end I came out with a jeans who slung very low around her hips and a baby blue, very short sleeve shirt. Who hit al of her curves in al the right places, cause well, her boobs really fitted her body so Vince had to see it now. And I ended it with leather boots who had a high heel." Well good luck chica" I said as I walked out of the door

Vince's P.O.V.

I just came out of the basement when Dom called for the girls to hurry because we were leaving. First mia and letty came downstairs paired with the usual cat calls, then everybody went silent. When I looked up from the cough I saw her sanding there..

Dom's P.O.V.

When jocy came downstairs I was just about to say something about her clothes but

Vince spoke for me " O no your so not wearing that" he said seriously. I already saw jocy become angry **" And who the hell you think you are to command me?"** she yelled. "but,b.." Vince responded. " no but's you had your chance v, it was right in front of you but now your chances are zero" and with that she stormed out side into her car..

" Yo, what did she mean with _you had your chance ??" _ I said but he just looked at me.

And for the first time in a very long time I saw hurt in his eyes. And he also stormed into his car. I just looked at letty and we both laughed.

Letty's P.O.V.

When me and Dom finally finist laughing. I said " but Dom she is seriously mad I'll drive to the races with her so we can talk, I wasn't planning on racing so". Dom thought for a moment and nodded so I walked outside to J's car and got in the passenger side. " can I ride with you we have to talk" I said. She sighs and nodded. Then she hit the gas and we drove away. " Jo you have to know V isn't the same guy as when you left, he is well known as a player around the races. So he doesn't know how to act around some one who he really like's you know" I said softly. She sighs" yea, I know that but I just can't stand it to be around him knowing that we both like the other one. But not be together you know?" she said angrily. " girl, trust me I know he likes you just give it some time, he eventually admit he loves you" I said laughing. She rolled her eyes and was about to say something but we already were at the races so we got out of the car…….

Jocy's P.O.V.

When I got out of the car and saw Dom and Jesse talk to hector and Edwin. So I walked over to Leon. Who immediately shove his skanks away to make room for me. I walked right into his arms and let him hold me " don't worry one day he will come to his senses" he whispered in my ear then he kissed my temple and walked away towards Dom.

When I looked around I caught Vince flirting with some skanks then he caught me staring at him and I looked away to find my revenge on him.

And I looked right into the eye's of an attractive man._ If wants to play a game with me he can get it_ I thought angrily so I walked over to the boy. " he you new around here?" I asked sweetly while touching his arm. He seemed to be a little nervous when he said "yea, I'm Jason but I didn't catch your name" I giggled "that's because I didn't told him silly, but I'm Jocy or Jo as my friends call me". _Gosh did I actually giggled what's wrong with me _I thought. " wana watch the race with me" he said . I looked around to stare right into an angry V. "yea I'd like that" I said not taking my eyes of v.

When he walked towards the race I got a hold of his hand. And interlaced my fingers with his. I knew that especially this would pis Vince of. So when we were watching I leaned back at Jason. I guess he had still no idea I was Dom's sis. " you coming to the party after this?" I asked. "I guess so" he answered. Goodness this guy was so dumb.

When Dom's race ended and he gave me the money to count Jason finally realized I was Dom's sister. So I looked around bored, but I spotted V making out with some skank.

That guy is an idiot how could he doe this to me. When he saw me looking shocked at him he smiled to me, and I gave him the finger. After that Jason and I got in my car towards the fort for the after party.

Vince's P.O.V.

When arrived home with my skank at the fort only Leon and letty were there but as soon I sat down at the caught. That woman started to make out with me again. So we kissed for a couple of minutes. When I looked up I saw a room full of people and on top of al I saw jo dancing and laughing with that asshole from the races. I was just about to walk towards them when letty pulled me roughly into the kitchen. " what the hell are you doing with that skank V, how can you do this to her?" she yelled at me. Then I went furious "what the hell I'm doing? Look at her damit she is flirting with such an ass and you are asking me what I'm doing? Stay the hell out of this let" I yelled back and walked out of the back door with a corona. Minutes later I heard the back door open and close.

" I already got the message Leticia" I yelled. But then I felt a warm had around my shoulder. And mia sat down next to me

Mia's P.O.V.

When I heard let and Vince yell at each other and jocy dance with some guy. I instantly knew the fight was about her. So I walked out of the house after Vince.

Then I hears him yell " I already got the message Leticia". So I sat down next him

" you really screwed it up this time hu?" I said softly. he sighs " I don't now mia I always could have every girl I wanted but with her it.. its just different I don't want no one time with her ya know?" he said. I thought about it before I said " did you already told HER that Vince?". He looked at me then he shakes his head no. "then how should she ever know how you feel about her?". He laughs then looked at the sky while he said " yea I didn't looked at it that way". "well then, go tell her you moron" I said laughing as we both stood up. He laughed and hugged me " I will mia, I sure will and with that he went inside.

Vince's P.O.V.

That talk with mia really had me thinking. I realized that I had to tell her how I felt about her if I ever wanted more then friendship. I walked true the kitchen an while I got a corona I walked into the living room. First Leon walked towards me " dude what are you doing to J man? She is totally crazy about you and you don't even see it?" he said laughing. I could tell he was drunk so I walked past him but stopped dead in my tracks right in front of me I saw jocy and that guy making out, right at that moment something snapped.

Jocelyn's P.O.V.

I was making out with Jason, why? I don't know to make Vince jealous. We were standing in the living room when Vince suddenly yelled "** get your hands the fuck off of her, punk". ** With that he threw his fists at Jason. He kept punching until Jason stood up an ran out of the front door. I was so angrily "** WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE" ** I yelled at the top of my lungs. Leon wanted to wrap his hands around but I pussed them away furiously. But before I could say something Vince looked at me and said" how could you do this to my?". At this moment the team had sent every body away and gone up to there own rooms. "how could I do this to YOU? How could you do this to ME? Four years ago you make me crazy about you. Then I got to forget about you. And when I come back you ignore me, and you ask me how I could do this to YOU?? Get the hell away from me fucker" I yelled. " fine" Vince yelled at me with a cracked voice and stormed out of the house. Then I realized how I called him and crying I fell on the cough.


	8. I'm Sorry

Leon's P.O.V.

So I was upstairs away from al the screaming. When I heard jocy crying so I opend my door to see the whole team standing there. "what?" I said. Dom sighs " go talk to her dumbass you are her best friend" he said. So I walked downstairs to see her crying on the cough and right then I wanted to hit V for making my baby girl cry. I walked over and take her into my arms and stated rocking us back and fort." Le he will n.. never forgive me I .. I called him a fucker" she cried." She baby he knows that people always say bad things when they are mad" he whispered. " are you alright sweety?" I heard mia say and I saw the whole team standing there. So I get they heard everything. " get the hell away from me!!" jocy yelled and stormed past the team into her room. "nice move mia" I said.

Jocy's P.O.V.

I cried for more then an hour it was around 00 o'clock when I tried to catch some sleep

But I wouldn't work so I got down stairs very silent. But I saw Vince still wasn't home and it already was 00.30 so I got down to the basement and sat on his bed waiting for him to come home.

Vince P.O.V.

I drove for a long till I realized what she said. She had said she was crazy about me, she loved me. How could I be so stupid. Then I realized she was right I was a player. I turned and drove home. When I got there I sat in the car thinking and decided I had to apologize so I got out of the car and walked silently into the house up the stairs towards her room.

When I stood in front of her door I wanted to walk away. but I had to do this so I knocked on the door. No answer, I opend the door to find an empty bed. I was confused but decided to go to bed.

Jocy's P.O.V.

I just sat there when I heard footsteps come downstairs. A minute later and Vince walked in, at first he didn't saw me because he pulled his shirt of. "took you long enough" I said softly. And I put on the lamp on his nightstand. He sighs "Vince I," "jo I," we both said.

" after You" he said casual. " Vince I im so sorry I called you a fucker, I love you I don't think you are a fucker" I cried. But before I could say something his lips were on mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Between kisses he managed to say " I love you so.. mmuch Jocelyn". I looked at him with tears in my eyes " I thought I was never gonna hear that words from you" I said and we kissed again. But when we reached the bed and lay down Vince pulled away and said " I don't want to rush this jocy, I want no one time, I want more" I looked and smiled when I started to cry again. " you have more Vince you have my heart it belongs to you, you make me feel right and complete" I said with a cracked voice. Then we just lay there until Vince said: " come on I'll bring you to your own room". So together, holding hands we walked to my room

Vince P.O.V.

When jocy reached her room she looked at me and I gave her a sweet kiss " go get some sleep". So I was about to walk away when she called me. " yea babe" I answered.

"will you sleep with me, just sleep" she whispered. I nodded and whe got in bed and she cradled against me while I laid my hands around her waste and that was how we fell asleep.


	9. The morning After

**!!****Hey you guy's I'm going to try to add least at one chapter a week from now on, because I hadn't had any time the last couple of weeks because of the many tests I had to do at school sorry :D**

Vince's P.O.V.

When I woke up the next morning, I didn't know were I was but when I felt some one move besides me I remembered. After I stared a couple of minute's I decided to take a shower.

Mia's P.O.V.

The whole team except for jocy and V were sitting at the table and we were al waiting anxiously to see both of team. But we didn't heard any yelling yet, so that was a good thing. Then we heard footsteps on the stairs, every body acted like they were just eating while I cooked the food , "morning everybody" jocy said cheery, I turned to look at her and I saw that she was happy that was a rare thing in this house especially because she had an huge fight last night. She got a sandwich and hoped on the counter, " Why are you so cheery??" Dom said confusing. But before jocy could open her mouth Vince came storming inside just as happy as J his hair still damping from the shower. "morning everybody" he said. I thought I was dreaming when I heard J reply " Hey, V". Vince laughed and said" Morning you to baby girl". Then I heard Dom standing up while yelling " what the fuck is wrong here you two so cheery while you had such a huge fight last night" I saw V's face darken " Back off Dom can't I just be happy or something??" he said.

Jocy's P.O.V

I had to laugh when I heard Vince say that he was going to the garage. " ughum" I said almost teasing. Then he understood the hint. " oh baby how could I forget" he walked towards me and came to stand between my legs, cupped my cheek and gave me the most sweet kiss I had ever had. When he pulled away and ran laughing towards the car Leon came just upstairs and all I could hear from let and mi yelling excitedly was" AHH….V…….Jo……KISSING…CHEERY….MADEUP…TOGHETER…AHHH!!"

I laughed at how they were just jumping around the place. " could somebody please tell me what's happening??" he said confused. I smiled and said while I was blushing

" well V and me are kind of together we made up last night" he screamed " but baby girl that great, now I at least don't have to look at V throwing lovely glances towards you" he said spinning me around . after Leon had put me back down I got a hug from Dom " well every body I don't know what you all wana do but I'm heading to the garage"

Vince's P.O.V

I was working on my own car for the race of tonight, when the team walked in every body was happy and on that moment I realized that j just brought the sunlight back into this family again.

An hour passed by and she still had not arrived, when Dom's cell rang. He picked up and immediately his face became shocked "yea were coming right now doctor" he said while looking at me. " what's wrong ?" I said terrified." It's Jo she had a…" he said but before he could end I was already off in my car

Mia's P.O.V

When we got at the hospital we saw V waiting for us. " what happened V, what's wrong with her?" I said on the edge of tears. " she only had a couple of scrams, nothing bad" he said but one look on his face and I could tell that he had been just as scared as us "so what are we gonna do?" I asked to Vince "well she is signing out on right now so she can be here any minute" he said to every body and right the she came walking down the hallway.

Jocy's P.O.V.

When I came walking towards the team, Dom was the first one to reach me while giving me a bear hug " you scared us baby girl" I heared leon say while he ruffled my hair.

I smilled when I said " I was nothing it was just that son of a bitch that decided to stop his fucking car right in front of my, so I have nothing but my car is crap and that means that I cant ride my car for at least a fucking week". " language jong lady" Dom and Mia said at the same time what got every body laughing their butts of, 'cept for me and V. I felt relieved when he puts his arms around me for a hug. " I was so scared V.." I whispered in his ear after kissing his cheek. "I thought I was never gonna see you again" he said with a cracked voice. " I love you J" he said soflty " I will never leave you". I pulled back and looked deep into his eyes and I saw he really mend it. I pulled him down for I kiss after I said" I love you to V ". When we heard several cat calls so we pulled apart

Vince's P.O.V.

When we left the hospital I asked J to ride with me because I wanted to ask her something. Interlining our fingers together I asked " he Jo, do you wanna ride with me tonight?" I asked she looked at me for a moment before asking " that means something doesn't it?". Vince pulled into the drive way of the garage stopped the car and looked at her before answering " yea, that means something". I laugh at his face and say " of course I'll ride with you hottie" he also laughs at my nickname and pulls me down for a kiss.


	10. authers note 2

UGH UGHmm

Dear readers (lol)

PLEASE HELP ME!! Gosh I have a writers block so if anyone has any ideas for my story, please email me or tell them in the reviews ! I'll will also try to improve my English in this story thanks already

Vince's-girl thanks for your support on my story

Xxx holiday girl


	11. poll about this story

Hey People, I was reading my story again , but I don't know if I should continue it? Or leave it. Please vote about it on my profile. I made a poll for it.

Thanks Holliday girl


End file.
